


Starks Will Fly

by hotchoco195



Series: Stark Raving Mad [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy cheesy roleplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fury is distinctly unhappy, Genderfluid, Leather Kink, Tony can't say no to naked women, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki’s got a new look Tony really, really appreciates. Director Fury’s less pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starks Will Fly

**Author's Note:**

> So I lied about the series being finished, but don't get too excited. It's just smut, people. Just smut.

“More sugar?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Tony held out his cup.

The god dropped another cube in, smiling at him with a promise of mischief before turning to Pepper. “Miss Potts?”

“No thank you."

She sat back, stirring the extra sweetness into her own cup as she surveyed the room discreetly. They were at the latest climate change and renewable energy symposium as Stark Industries’ representatives, with their own small table near the stage. Loki had opted to attend as arm candy, though more to watch all the scientists drool over her rather than for Tony’s benefit. Still, a proud Tony was a well-behaved Tony and Pepper seemed grateful for the help.

There was a very dull speaker carrying on about output statistics and emissions growth. Loki sighed internally. Why didn’t these people turn to magic? There were a hundred simple charms to create power, light and warmth that any Aesir child could master. Surely these Midgardian geniuses could manage a few. She wouldn’t suggest it to Tony though – it would spoil all his fun of trail-and-error.

The professor finished and Tony clapped half-heartedly, gaze distant. Loki didn’t even bother. Something rippled across the edge of her awareness and she frowned.

Tony glanced over. “You okay babe?”

“There was something…”

A massive hole blew open in the stage, showering debris into the air and opening a crater in the hall. Loki dragged Pepper out of her chair and under the table as Tony dived aside, the trip hitting the ground before pieces of wood and piping started raining down.

“Attack?” Tony yelled.

Loki glanced around the tablecloth. Several figures in black were emerging from the hole. From a distance their armour could have been any normal SWAT or special forces issue, but she could see the glowing purple of magic running through the plates.

“It appears so!” she called back.

Tony grabbed his earpiece out of his pocket. “Jarv, sound the alarm.”

“Miss Potts,” Loki grabbed her wrists, “I am going to send you back to the Tower, if that’s alright.”

Once Pepper would have been too stunned to respond, but she’d been living with superheroes for a couple of years now and all she did was nod grimly. Loki cast the teleportation spell on her, the redhead vanishing from her grasp. Tony had finished his call and was opening the emergency suit briefcase, the metal already clamping around his chest.

“Lokes?”

“I shall contain them.”

“I’ll open up some exits and get these people out. Be with you in a minute, hon.”

He held out his palms and took off, heading for the nearest door. Someone had locked it from the other side, the guests shoving to no avail. Tony gently shouldered them aside and raised his repulsor, blowing out the lock. They stampeded through and he moved to the next door, these people more cooperative now they knew what was going on.

“Stark, team’s en route. Five minutes.” Steve barked in his ear.

“Good man, Cap.”

Tony quickly opened the other doors and made sure all the civilians were out before he turned to the stage – and abruptly froze.

There were more of them now, a lot more, dozens. They wore balaclavas so it was impossible to tell if they were human or not but their weapons discharged some kind of purple laser that was slicing right through the décor. And they were centred on Loki, the god cutting them down in swathes with a dagger in each hand, kicking hard enough to shoot the unlucky recipient across the room. A still very female Loki in skintight black and green leather armour. It was like an Asgardian catsuit with thin but sturdy plate over the chest and abdomen, a shorter cape than usual and thigh-high boots that clung like a second skin and were definitely going to be a feature in all of Tony’s future dreams. She had her horns but the helmet didn’t stop her hair flying out around her like a Valkyrie.

“Are you going to gawk all day or would you mind assisting?” she snapped, destroying the fantasy.

“Sorry babe!” he soared into the circle of enemies, blasting left and right.

Thor flew through the open doors at the other end of the hall, the others running in close behind, and Tony let himself get swept up in the fight.

*****

“That all of them?” Steve looked around at the fallen bodies around them.

“They’re tricky bastards, whoever they are.” Clint scowled, giving one a kick.

Tony flipped his faceplate up, taking a much-needed breath of fresh air. “Jarvis’ sensors aren’t picking up any unknown heat signatures. It seems pretty safe to assume we’re done here.”

“I was just getting warmed up.” Thor pouted, hammer swinging sadly from his wrist.

Tony looked around and spotted Loki. She was sitting on a salvaged chair, horns in hand, hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. The outfit didn’t show any cleavage but it didn’t hide her curves either, and now he had the time to run back through what he’d seen of her during the fight he felt a sudden twinge in his groin.

“Hey. You all good?” he wandered over, crouching to check her subtly. Not as subtly as he’d hoped, given the sardonic grin she gave him.

“I am well, my love.”

“I’ll say. I’ve never seen you in, uh, _this_ before.” He waved a hand at her with a huge smirk.

“I have never needed to do so before.”

“And today?”

“Well, I could tire myself out shifting, or I could just get on with it.”

“I like it. Maybe you should wear this more often.”

Loki smiled. “How did I know you would take nothing else from this skirmish? Not who were our assailants, not what did they want, but can I fight in female form more often.”

“Hey, it was a boring seminar. I say kudos to our masked friends for livening the place up.”

Regular SHIELD started moving in to seal the place off and the others headed towards Steve. Tony grimaced.

“Debrief time.”

A leather-clad foot ran up his leg, and though he couldn’t feel it with the armour the look that accompanied it was arousing enough.

“Or,” Loki licked the corner of her mouth, “We could skip our second boring meeting of the day and use the opportunity for better pursuits.”

“Oh really?” he leaned in, “What did you have in mind?”

“Guess.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Tony?” Steve called.

He looked her over and straightened as Loki offered a hand. “Sorry Cap. Tell Fury I’ll report in later.”

“What? Tony-”

But they were already gone.

 

They reappeared in an apartment Tony didn’t recognise. It looked barely lived-in, a few scattered old photos (Vietnam-era old) and some basic bachelor pad furniture like leather couches and a huge TV.

“Where are we?”

“The very last place Director Fury would think to look - his apartment.”

Tony gaped at her for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. “Oh fuck! Oh my god, this is the stupidest thing we have ever done.”

“I am certain we have done worse.”

“How am I ever going to be able to look him in the face again and not start laughing?”

“Perhaps because you will be preoccupied with different memories.” She took his arm and wrapped it around her waist.

Tony smirked, pulling her hard against the suit. “Have I ever mentioned how incredibly sexy it is when you’re such a badass?”

“Multiple times.”

“I think I would have switched sides the second I saw you if you’d tried to conquer Earth in this get-up.”

“There were some flaws in that plan, but I conquered Tony Stark instead. I’d say it’s a fair trade.”

She kissed him and his metal-clad fingers closed over his hips, Loki’s boots making her easily as tall as him. Tony’s groin twitched again and he groaned uncomfortably.

“This is not going to work. Let me get out of this tin can before my manhood snaps off.”

“I could help...” she trailed a finger down his chest.

“Uh uh. I don’t have my workshop handy to fix the damage this time.”

Loki pouted but moved away. Tony activated the automatic release, the suit peeling open until he could step out. He caught Loki around the torso in the same moment, shoving her back against the wall. She laughed, the sound smothered by his lips. Tony kneaded her sides through the armour, fighting back a low hiss.

“You in the mood to drag this out?”

“As much as I would enjoy saying we had sex on every surface of the director’s dwelling, I think we are already running a high risk of discovery.” She turned her head to let him attack her neck, small nips leaving a trail of pink spots down to the collar of the tunic.

Tony reached down and unbuckled her belt, letting the weapons fall to the floor. He kissed his way down her stomach until he was kneeling, lifting one leg to examine the fastening on her boot.

“How the hell do I get these things off?”

She chuckled and waved a hand impatiently, clothes vanishing. Tony raised a brow, biting his lip.

“Can we keep the cape? And the helmet.”

She rolled her eyes but summoned them back and he stood with a grin.

“You’re the best.”

“I know.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her, Loki lifting her legs until she was suspended between his body and the wall. Tony kissed her, Loki running her tongue along his lip until he gave her entrance. She reached between them and unzipped the billionaire’s flight suit, wriggling his hard-on out of the tight pants. Her fingers traced the line of his heavy length and she smiled.

“I think you enjoy breaking rules, Stark.”

The harsh sound of his name in those honeyed tones made him even harder, if such a thing was possible at this stage. Tony growled and bit her neck.

“You won’t get away with this, Reindeer Games.”

“One touch of my staff to your heart and you will be powerless to stop me, Midgardian.”

“One touch of _my_ staff and you’ll be begging for surrender.”

“Only a true warrior could make me beg for mercy.”

“I didn’t say anything about mercy.” He purred in her ear, slamming into her.

Loki hissed and raked her nails across his back, ripping right through the shirt. Tony flattened one hand on the wall for support as he thrust, brushing against her chest with each stroke. Loki wasn’t exactly heavy but this position usually worked better when he was the one being held up, and he kissed her savagely before getting a grip under her ass and carrying her to the bedroom. They fell on the bed hard, Tony shouting as the impact jarred him inside her.

“Come on then, champion,” Loki flexed her thighs, grabbing at his shirt, “Show me your idea of justice.”

He raised himself on his hands and ground his hips down, snarling fiercely as she pinched and scratched his arms. The genius grunted as he sawed in and out, the sight of a familiar black eyepatch on the bedside table spurring him on. He didn’t need Fury walking in on them. He made a mental note to ask Jarvis to scan for cameras and erase any footage before Loki squeezed her passage and his train of thought was lost completely.

“Is this the best you can do, mortal?”

He grabbed her by the throat, sitting up slightly so he could pump his hips even harder. “Not even close.”

Loki laughed, head tipped back as she arched off the bed. “Show me, Tony Stark.”

He rutted fast and frantic, making her pant around the tight grip on her windpipe. Tony’s thumb pressed against the corner of her mouth and her tongue snaked out to brush the tip, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Fuck me Tony.”

She lifted a leg, her boots reappearing as she extended it. Loki rested it on his shoulder, the leather caressing his face, heel pressing into his back. The other poked into the back of his thigh, hard and insistent. Tony swore and sped up.

“Loki, Jesus!”

She gasped, flicking her pelvis up to meet his. Tony could feel the end coming in the way his limbs shook, his thrusts rapidly becoming unsteady. He pressed a hand between them just over her clit, and took huge, shuddery breaths to try and hold off.

“Are you coming undone, hero?” she taunted.

“You first.”

She gaped, rolling up towards the teasing friction from his finger that was just out of reach. The tension built up at the base of her spine, not enough to fall over the edge. She grit her teeth and Tony smiled wickedly.

“Something to say, princess?”

“Never.”

“Oh?” he thrust deeper, just once, and she moaned. Loki’s hand cupped the back of his neck and she pulled him closer until their foreheads almost touched.

“I surrender, Midgardian. You are victorious.”

Tony crowed and circled a finger around her button, Loki yelling as her grip on him tightened so much he thought he might be crushed between her legs. Her walls closed around him and Tony roared into her shoulder as he came.

“Oh fuck! Loooooookes.”

She smiled, breath still coming in gasps as he collapsed on top of her. “Shall we call it a mutual defeat?”

“Truce?”

“Or,” her eyes crinkled at the edges, “We could wait ten minutes and reopen our parley.”

Tony looked up at her and the faint flush over her cheeks. It was madness to hang around but when was the last time he made a good decision while he was with a naked woman?

“We could do that.”

*****

“So just play it cool.” Tony said quietly as they walked through the helicarrier.

“I am always cool.” Loki smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Right. We went home, nothing weird happened, end of story.”

“I am starting to doubt you can keep a straight face.”

“If I start giggling, just punch me.”

“I think that will be more suspicious.”

“Still better than the truth.”

They entered, the bridge abuzz with activity as usual. Fury stood at his screens not acknowledging their presence.

“You wanted to see us Director?” Loki said as they neared the table.

“Have a seat.”

Tony flopped down and leaned on the edge of the surface. “Look, sorry to blow off the debrief but I had some serious mechanical issues with the suit and I needed Lokes’ help out of it before the pressure went skewy and turned my insides to paste.”

The director turned slowly.“This is not about the debriefing, Stark.”

“Then what’s up?” he frowned.

“Either of you want to explain why I found these on my living room floor last night?”

He held up a pair of bright green lace underwear that Tony didn’t even remember seeing, let alone leaving behind. He glanced at Loki and the god gave him an unapologetic ‘oops’ look. That bastard was in for it when they got home.

“Not really?” he tried not to look at Fury.

“There was an important intergalactic peace negotiation.” Loki said, perfectly straight-faced. Tony arched a brow at him. Fury didn’t even twitch.

“I will overlook the incredibly serious security breach and invasion of my privacy on the condition that you never tell me what happened in my goddamn apartment, and I never catch you there again.”

“Agreed.” Tony threw him a salute, breathing an internal sigh of relief.

“Now, you can give me your report on the mission and we’ll proceed as if this shit never happened.”

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://catrosie.deviantart.com/art/Loki-female-270418138)


End file.
